The present invention relates to a golf swing practicing device which has a shaft connected to a rod which has a golf ball. A light comb member is connected to the shaft and a sensor is located beside the light comb member so that when the ball is hit, the light comb member is rotated and the message is sensed by the sensor and illustrated on a display device.
Golf is a popular exercise and requires skill so as to hit the ball in a proper direction and distance. Nevertheless, players have to practice the swing action frequently to let the swing action become fixed and permanent ensuring that the golf ball can be hit properly in each serve. A conventional golf swing practicing device is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a plate 100 having a protrusion portion 101 on which a column 200 extends. A rod 201 extends radially from the column 200, and a golf ball 202 is connected to the distal end of the rod 201. A display device 203 is connected to the top of the column 200 so that the result of the swing hitting the golf ball 202 is calculated and displayed on the display device 203. Noise will be generated from the connection between the rod 201 and the base portion of the column 200 when hitting the golf ball. Furthermore, the friction between the rod 201 and the column 200 is large so that the yards that the golf ball is hit displayed by the programs in the display device 203 is not accurate.
The present invention intends to provide a golf swing practicing device which has a shaft extending through a dome member and a light comb member fixedly connected to the column. A mounting cap is connected to the top of the shaft, and a rod extends from the mounting cap. A golf ball is connected to the rod 79. When the golf ball is hit, the mounting cap is rotated with the shaft and the light comb member is actuated to calculate the direction and force hit on the golf ball so as to illustrate the information on the display device. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional golf swing practicing device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a golf swing practicing device comprising a board having a handle connected to a side thereof and a base plate connected on the board. A dome member is connected to the board having a hold defined therethrough. A light comb member having a skirt portion with a plurality of comb members is received in the dome member. A tube extends from the skirt portion, and a bearing is mounted to the tube. A shaft extends through the hole in the base plate, through the tube of the light comb member and through a dome member, with a torsion spring being mounted to the shaft. A mounting cap is mounted to a top of the shaft extending through the dome member, and a notch is defined in an end of the mounting cap. A flexible rod is rotatably engaged with the notch, and a golf ball is connected to a distal end of the flexible rod. A sensor is connected to the light comb member, and a display device is connected to the sensor.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing practicing device wherein the light comb member is connected to the flexible rod to which a golf ball is connected. The light comb member is engaged with two bearings so that the friction when the light comb member rotates is small.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.